Brees secret admire
by littlepiggy27
Summary: Bree has a secret admire in school, she wonders who it is. What will she do next after she find who her secret admire is. READ AND FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

Chase walked in the lab. He walked passed Bree and stopped. Bree smiled behind him. He took steps back and ended up in front of her, looking at her weird.

''Bree?'' He starts.

''M'yes Chase.'' She replied, still smiling.

''Why are you dressed like?'' Chase asked, looking at her up and down.

''Oh I have an important, date tonight.'' She explained. He looked at her up and down once more.

''Why?'' He asked.

''Don't asked questions, I'm trying to see who's my admire.'' She said. Chase nearly choked on his own spit.

''Admire?'' He coughed.

''Chase stop it's not funny.' She smiled a little trying not to smile.

''Oh sorry.'' He apologized. ''So who's your admire?'' Chase asked, walking behind her towards the elevator door. then they stopped, She turned around and faced him.

''I don't know, that's, why, I'm going on a date, Duh.'' She replied, doing hand motions.

''Okayy.'' He said. Then walked out the lab. So did Bree. Donald was on the couch with Tasha and the other. Bree supped out the door. Donald got up. ''Why did Bree? supper speed, out, the door.'' Donald asked.

Chase struggled his shoulders. ''I, guess, she, needed some air.'' He lied.

Later, Chase walked in the lab.

''Hey Chase.'' Adam said. ''Hey Adam.'' He replied. Adam walked up to Chase and threw him to the wall. ''Ahhh.'' Chase screamed, then hit the wall. Donald's eyes were widen as Adam did that. ''Adam!'' Donald shouted. Then helped Chase up. ''You okay?'' Donald asked, while helping him up. ''M'yeah My back hurts now.'' ''Oh bee hoo.'' Adam teased.

''Hey I need your help on something.'' Donald asked. ''What is it your robot dog?'' Chase asked walking up to Donald. Donald looked at him. ''Whaat! No of course not, heh.'' Donald lied. ''Not anymore.'' Donald said. Chase playfully rolled his eyes.

Later, Bree came back and was ready for bed. Then got caught By Donald. ''Where have you been'' Donald asked. ''Why, did I miss a mission?'' Bree asked. ''No! But you are later, and where have you been?'' Donald asked again. ''Alright, I've been out.''

''Out where?''

''On a date.''

''On a date!?''

''Yes, On a date why do you care?''

''Why do I care Bree...?'' She shrugged.

''You're grounded, For two weeks, now, get ready for bed.''

She groaned as she headed down to the lab. She spotted Chase. She grabbed Chase by the shirt and woke him up. At the exact same time, Donald came in.

''You told Mr. Davenport didn't you!?'' She asked, still grabbing him by the shirt.

''Told him what?''

''Look Chase, I know you're smart but you're not dumb, Why did you tell Mr. Davenport?''

''I didn't, just let me go.''

''Bree! Davenport! let him go now!'' Donald said. She did as she was told.

''Mr. Davenport what are you doing here'' Bree asked.

''Don't play like that missy, I saw what you did.'' He said.

''You go to bed and where's Adam?'' Donald asked. Bree turned and face Chase.

''I know where you sleep.'' She said then hoped in her capsule. Adam walked in.

''Hey Mr. Davenport.'' Adam said.

Adam where were you?'' Mr. Davenport asked.

''In the kitchen.'' Adam replied. Donald sighed.

''Get to sleep.''

''Alright Cases eyes turned to fear. Donald looked at him.

''You'll be fine tonight Chase, now go too sleep.'' He said. Then they fell asleep.

The next morning, Chase woke up and headed up stairs. He walked in the kitchen and found Bree cooking cookies. while smiling.

''What is going on?'' He asked. Donald walked in.

''Bree!? What are you doing.'' Donald asked. She turned around and start to do ballerina turns. Adam walked in and so did Leo and Tasha.

''Donald what's going o here?'' Tasha asked walking towards him.

''I don't know.'' He replied''

''Is that Bree'' Leo asked. ''Whoa cool, cookies.'' Adam said.

''Adam no!'' Chase shouted trying to worn him.

''Hmmm, good cookies.'' Adam said. Bree turned and swirled around handing out cooking, Heart shaped cookie.

''I'm scared.'' Chase said, next to Donald.

''What is she doing?'' Donald asked up to Chases ear.

''Who knows.'' He replied.

''Oh hey guys, how do you like the heart shaped cookies?'' She asked. They all looked at the cookies.

''Uh, Yeah there good.'' Everyone said, while Adam said.

''Terifec.''

''Great.''She said, then took her apron off and already had her school cloths on.

''Let's go.'' She said, the supper speed out the door. Chase at the cookie.

At school, Bree found a not in her locker. She opened it. She read it, a giggle and got excited. Chase saw Adam spying on Bree. He walked to wards Adam.

''Um, Adam.'' Chase said. He didn't know he startled Adam and Adam whacked Chase in the nose.

''Ow, ow, OW!''

''SHHHH.'' Adam hushed.

''No why, and what are you doing spying on Bree?'' Chase replied.

''Uh, because,I'm Bree's secret admire, now hush, I'm trying concentrate.''

''Whoa, what?''

Shhh!'' He hushed again.

''You're Bree secret admire.'' Chase said.

''Chase were you not listing, I told you, Yes.''

''Adam, Why did you do that to Bree?''

''Uh, Duh, it's more fun that way, I was gonna send her flowers, But that will be to weird.''

''Adam-''

''Oh shh, shes saying something.'' Adam interrupted.

''Oh Adam, Hmm, Your name is Adam too.'' Bree said looking at the note.

Adam laughed a little to himself.

''You,put,your name, in the note?''

'Well yeah, If you want them to know who got it for them, you don't want them to not, know who the person is.''

''That's- that's the hole point.'' Chase said, Then sighed.

''You know, you're gonna be in a lot of trouble.'' Chase said.

''Oh tell it to the judge.'' Adam said, then Chase walked away.

''Wait no!'' Adam got up.

''CHASEY, NOOO, DON'T TELL IT TO THE JUDGE!''Adam said as he ran out. following him.

Bree looked to see who was screaming then didn't care. She carried on.

Hey guys, Hope you liked it? There is more, Ill see you later. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day. Bree went home. She walked in the door and found Adam and Chase on the couch laughing.

Adam got up and went down stairs. Chase got up and headed in the kitchen. We grabbed some juice and Bree followed. He turned around and Bree was right there. ''Ah!'' He shouted.

''What are you hiding?'' She asked. Chase smiled.

'Nothing.'' He lied.

''Uhm, Yeah is it about Mr. Davenport, Because That is my towel NOT his.'' Bree said. Chase smiled.

''What?'' He said confused a little. She shook her head.

''Nothing.'' She said.

He shook his head and walked in the living room.

Later, Bree walked in the lab to see Donald, Adam and Chase.

''What's going on here?'' Bree asked.

''Nothing.'' Donald answered.

''Okay, well Good night.''

''Goodnight.'' they all said.

Then they all headed to bed.

The next morning. Bree woke up and headed up stairs. She saw Chase talking to Adam.

''Adam, you can't keep doing this, you have to tell her.'' Chase said.

''I will trust me.'' Adam replied.

''okay.'' Chase said. Later at school, Bree had another secret note in her locker. She sighed. She opened her let and read it. She tour it up and threw it away. Then Adam came up to her.

''Hey Bree, What was the note from'' Adam asked.

''Just some guy that keeps sending me love letter.'' She explained.

''Hey what a cuentsadents , I know a guy that's sending out love letters too.'' Adam said.

''Wait, you know a guy that's sending out love... Letters.'' She said.

''Um, um, Hey look the bell, Ding, Time to go, heh, Bye!.'' Adam said, knowing the bell didn't ring. She sighed and walked away. After school. she went home. The kids walked in the door ad headed down to the lab. Bree grabbed Chases shirt.

''Hey, Bree let me go.'' Chase said.

''No! not, until you tell me, who has been sending me love love letters.''

''Never!'' He said.

''Alright than.'' She said then locked him in his own capsule.

''Tell me!'' She said.

''No!'' He replied.

''Now!'' She ordered.

''No Bree no! I will not tell you.''

''That's it!'' Then Donald walked in the lab as soon as she pushed a button on something and Chases capsule was glowing red.

''Bree!'' Donald said running up to Chase.

''What did you do?'' He asked.

''I-I don't know, I must have hit the wrong button!'' Donald tried to open Chases capsule.

''Why isn't his capsule opening! Bree did you lock it?'' He asked.

''Mr. Davenport let me out now, I can't breathe.'' Chase cried trying to open the capsule.

''Bree do something hurry.'' Donald said. She couldn't, she was too scared. She ran out the room.

''BREE! COME BACK NOW.'' Donald said. Then Chase fell to the button of the capsule.

''Hang in there.'' Donald said. Then Bree came back with Adam and Leo.

''Adam bust down window like you did before.'' Donald said. Then Adam did as he was told. Adam got Chase out and laid him on the floor.

''Chase!''' Donald said. Then Chase moved a little.

''I'm so sorry Chase, I didn't mean to.'' Bree cried. Chase coughed a little trying to get up.

''Are you okay.'' Donald asked helping him up.

''Yeah I think so.'' He replied. Donald walked over to Bree.

''What were you thinking, you could have killed him.'' Donald said.

''I'm sorry, I need to know who's my secret admire, he wouldn't tell me.''

''And you locked him in his own Capsule!''

''Yes.'' Bree replied.

''You're grounded for a month.''

She groaned and went out the lab. Donald walked over Chase. You guys get some sleep.'' Donald said. Then they nodded and he walked up stairs.

''Bree.'' He shouted.

''Leave me alone.'' She said.

''Bree look. What you did was unacceptable, now come out from those covers.'' He said.

She did as she was told. He sat down near her,

''Look, you messed up big time.'' Donald said.

''I know.'' She replied.

''I can't believer you did that.''

''I know, and I'm sorry.'' She said.

''It's okay.'' They hugged.

''Now go to sleep.'' Donald said then she headed off.

The next morning the kids woke up and headed up stairs. Later at school, Bree opened her locker. There a letter. She ripped it open with out opening it. Later they went home.

''Hey Bree can I talk to you?''Adam asked.

''Um, sure.'' Bree replied.

_**Hey guys, how was that? hope you liked it. See you later. BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Adam and Bree walked down in the Lab.

''Bree, I'm your secret admire.'' Her eyes got widen .

''What!? You're my secret admire?''

''Take a look around Bree, t's me, It's me, bring it in, come on, I know you want to.'' Adam said, then he hugged her.

Bree looked disappointed. She didn't except the hug. She just stood their.

''Wait, hold on.'' She said, breaking the hug.

''You're my secret admire.''

''Yea- Bree were you not listening.''

''Adam How could! how could you do this to me! I can't believe you!'' Bree ran out the lab.

''Bree wait'' Adam said, running after her. They went up stairs. Donald and Chase was up stairs.

''Whoa what happened what's going on here?'' Donald asked walking towards them from in the kitchen.

''Adam's my secret admire!'' Bree said pointing at Adam.

''What!? Adam is this true?'' Donald asked.

''Yes Mr. Davenport, I'm Brees secret admire.'' Adam agreed.

''Alright that's it, Adam you're grounded.'' Chase walked slowly out the room.

''Not, so, fast.'' Donald caught him. Chase stepped back slowly and walked in front Donald.

''Did you know about this?''

''Um, I-, I guess-''

''Of course he did Mr. Davenport, he's in this with us.'' Adam interrupted.

''That's it, you're grounded too, now get in the lab.'' Doanld said. He turned to Bree.

''I'm sorry Bree.'' Donald said.

''Hey, I could be your, secret admire.''

''Don't push it.'' Bree answered then walked out. She walked in the lab.

''Hey Bree, I'm sorry.'' Adam apologized. She smiled.

''It's okay.''

Bree looked Chase. She sighed. He looked at her back and got in his capsule.

''Look Chase, I'm really sorry i locked you in your own capsule.'' Bree said. He smiled. Chase got put of his capsule and walked towards Bree.

''its okay,I'm sorry that I lied.'' Adam walked up to them two.

''Wait are you guys really apologizing?''

''Yes!'' Chase and Bree said.

''Can we just, got to sleep and forget this day ever happened?'' Bree asked.

''M'yes.'' Chase replied.

''Group hug.'' Adam said, then put his arms out. They group hugged. Then they went to sleep.

_**The End**_

_**Hey guys,how was that? Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry this is the end of our story, Bye**_


End file.
